Take a Chance on me
by pbear800
Summary: Luna just wants to have a little fun so she prentends to be a boy, but when her secret gets out her life gets just that much more complicated. And when a new enemy chooses to come to light will they accept her or just push her off to the side?
1. Happy Birthday! or is it

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy. I would like to know what you think about my story, jsut no hate. Constructive critism welcomed. (P.S. For all of you who know Laya, her name in this story is Aiesha. And Carter is the only one who knows Lightings secret)**

* * *

"Bring bring," went my phone. As I pick it up I hear Brandon saying something like ,"hey guys shut up," he whispered, "Hey Lighting get into the dorm quick, it's an emergency! hurry," said Brandon

Well since I was super curious I had to check, while running feverishly to the dorm, I wondered what was so important that they needed help from me, they have had way more experience then me! Then I started running even faster, if they needed my help then it must be bad.

When I opened the door the lights were off I pulled out my ghost blade and got ready for a surprise attack. As I turned on my ghost blade all the lights turned back on, all the guys jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

"What the crap! You guys what did you do?" I questioned

"Oh my god! You guys. This is really awesome!" I shouted

"Ya it was all Carter's idea," Brandon said.

"Thanks Carter so what are we going to do for my birthday"

"Well since it's your birthday then you choose," Carter said

"Ok then I chose sky bikes!"

"Ok then, Timmy you want to get the bikes ready?" asks sky

"Sure, I'll be done in about a minute"

While Timmy's gone the guys start talking about all their girlfriends, who were the Winx. Brandon had a blonde haired girl called Stella, Sky a red-head called Bloom, Helia a faire skinned girl called Flora, Nabu a dark-haired girl called Aiseha, Riven a blue haired girl called Musa, and Timmy well he wasnt their so I didn't really hear about him. Soon Timmy called and was ready for the bike ride, but these bikes aren't normal bikes these are air bikes they ride through the air like hoverboards but much faster there awesome and super special.

In a couple of minutes Timmy finally called, "Hey guys the bikes are ready"

"Wahoo I'm going to kick your buts," I tonted

"Ya right," all the guys said

Soon we headed down to the track, "Ready, Set, Go!" shouted the intercom, as we raced around the track I started to pull ahead, but Riven didn't like that he started to speed up but I just started getting faster. Soon I had Sky, Riven, and Helia on my tall, but I already lapped them so I was fine. Soon the race ended and I won, "Told you guys I would beat you!"

"Fine you won," Riven grumbled

"Hey guys it's getting late," said Timmy

As I looked at my watch I finally realized what time it was, "crap it's already 9:30! I got to go!"

"Why?" asked Helia

"I just have to go," I said and ran off

"I wounder what that's about," said Nabu

"Same" said Brandon

"Mabey he's taking his girlfriend out" said Sky, "you never know"

"Sure but let's not dwell on it to long because we have classes tomorrow" said Helia

As I was running away, I found a tree and climbed up it, I knew that they were getting curious of why and where I was leaving late in the night. One night Timmy saw me sneak out and im pretty sure that he set up cameras in the room to watch me, but I put in tapes of a normal day in the camera. Once they left I had to run in I was running super late already. Once I got to the headmasters office I knocked on the door 4 times and came in.

"Your late luna" said the head master

* * *

**why did he have to leave so early?**

**Whats his Secret?**

**What are the guys planning to do?**

**Find out in my next chapter!**


	2. Your Late

**sorry about the long wait ive had many problem which im not going to explain but i hope u like it and oh ya i made a few changes to chapter 1 hope you like my story. **

**disclaimer I don't own anything**

* * *

"Your late," said the headmaster, as my magic potion started to wear off.

"Ya I know, the guys threw me a birthday party," I said, "I'm sorry dad."

"Listen if you want to keep going to Red fountain you have to be on time," said the headmaster

"Yes your father is right," said mom, Stephane, "But it's time that you took your fairy training seriously and that means coming to Alphea"

"No! I don't want to! I want to stay here," I said

"Luna, you know she's right" said my dad

"I still don't want to, I like this school," I said.

"Listen Luna I know that you don't want to but someday you might transform in front of your class, and from what I've seen the guys are getting a little suspicious" said Stephane, my mom

"How'd you know?" I asked then she looked at me quizzically,"Oh ya crystal ball," I said

"Luna you need to embrace that you might not be able to contain your fairy powers. At some point you might acutely transform in front of your class" said my dad

"Dad, Headmaster, whatever you want me to call you. You know I can't live up to your expectations, but when I'm here at red fountain there's a tiny shimmer of hope that I can," I said, "Plus all of my friends are here, and they might get more suspicious than they are now"

"Honey you know that we thought we wanted a boy to for full your dad's legacy and take his place. But know that when we saw you we knew something great would become of you and that someday you can be headmasters of Red fountain, someday you will for full his legacy, but first you need to learn how to control your powers and that means going to Alphea," my mom said sweetly

"Fine I'll go but on one condition, I can come back to Red Fountain every other day and continue classes as normal,"

"As you wish" said my mom

"Stephane can I talk to you in private?" my dad asked my mom. She nodded, they walked over twords my dad's desk, "Stephane are you sure I can't help thinking that someday were going to regret this" c

"Saladin have faith in Luna she is your child too" said my mom

"Ok fine" he said as he turned back around twords me, "Luna you may come and go from Red Fountain as you wish but I warn you if I get any bad reports you're staying at Alphea for a year. Oh ya and here's more of the potion like you asked for"

"Thank you mom! Thank you dad! I'll start to pack some clothes now! Bi," I said. I then ran to the door and opened it, by that time the potion completely wore off.

As I opened the door all the guys tumbled to the floor, I knew someone would have heard that, but of course Timmy put up some sort of device that muffles sound. I tried to jump over then but Riven grabbed my leg, "Oh no you don't little missey" I tried to scream but Helia put his hand over my mouth.

he said, "Now you can either come smoothly or we"ll take you by force" said Riven

Ow, what was that for?" screamed Helia, as I bit his hand, but I didn't answer.

They all got up circling me, _What should I do? I wish I had better shoes, wait a sec my shoes! _I thought to myself. I tapped both my heels on the ground and spring's popped up from the souls of my shoes. I tried to jump over them but Helia pulled me down with his ghost rope. Then Timmy sprayed some sort of knockout gas and I passed out.

Once I wolk up I was back in my dorm, tied to a chair with all the guys around me, "What happened? Wait why are you guys all around me? Wait a sec you made me pass out Helia! How could you!"

"How could you lie to us about being a boy" Said Nabu as he circled me looking as if I had razor-sharp teeth or lasers that shot from my eyes.

"So I'm a girl who cares!" I answered

"Oh I think we all care" said Riven "One moment we saw Lighting go into the headmasters office the next we saw you so the jig is up. Spill"

"No" I said

"I think she needs some motivation" said Riven

"Riven!" Sky yelled at Riven, "Look Lighting, Luna, or whatever you name is we just want to know, what were you talking about with the headmaster?" said sky

"It's none of your buissness" I said

"Oh I think it is," said Brandon

"No its not" I said calmly

"Fine if you're not going to tell us. Riven," yelled Brandon

"Glad you called," he said as he pulled out his ghost blade, "Now were going to do this the easy way or the hard way." I didn't speak, "Ok hard way it is," he said as he put his ghost blade tword my throat. "Ok 1, 2, -"

"Stop, Stop! I'll tell you"

"Really?" said Riven

"No," I said

"Ok fine you asked for it, 3" he said as he cut my thought ever so slightly.

"Riven I didn't think that you would acutely cut her," said Sky, "Listen Luna or whatever you name is just tell us the truth and we woun't tell the entire school"

"Fine you want to hear the truth, but first untie me so I can move," I said as they started to untie me. I then moved to the couch and started to speak, "Ok fine here's the truth. My dad is the headmaster and I'm a girl so fulling my dad's legacy is not really an option, so I got him to make me a potion that made me look like a boy, and I've been rooming with you ever since and because you found me out I have to leave the school or well never see the light again." I looked around. Helia and Nabu looked confused

"So if your actually a girl how did you look like a boy without cutting all your hair?" asked Brandon

"Potions" I answered, "Ya well thanks a lot for running my life so I'm just going to pack up and get out of here" I said

"Listen Luna is there any other way?" asked Helia, as I was just about to open my room door

"Ya but it's a very complicated spell I can try it but I'm not sure if it will work" I looked around hesitantly, "We can still try it."

Everyone murmured in agreement, "Ok here's goes nothing. _Memoris gone_" soon blue dust flew around all the guys and they all fainted.


End file.
